rookiebluefandomcom-20200214-history
Andy McNally
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} |image = AndyMcNally-PromoSeason1.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Andy McNally, The Idealist |birth-name = |full-name = |alias = |gender = Female |born = 1984 |died = |marital-status = |occupation = Police Officer |affiliation = Metropolitan Police Service |rank = Police Constable |title = |division = 15 |epaulette-no = 8722/616 |occ-status = |portrayed = |fa = |first-appearance = |last-appearance = |loa = }} Being a cop is in her blood. It’s all she's ever known and all she ever wanted to be. She is the ultimate rescuer and enabler, but quickly learns that she can't save the world because not everyone wants to be saved Back Story Meet Andy McNally, whos eyebrow game is on point. Empathetic (almost to a fault) and a born rescuer, she's the star player in 15 Division’s finest batch of rookies. A natural A-student, she's already clashing with her training officer, Sam Swarek, who keeps telling her she's got to learn to trust her instincts. While it never hurts to be prepared, part of being a good cop is learning what you can’t control—which is seriously not easy for this girl. Andy's the daughter of retired beat cop Tommy McNally: her bloodline is ''the blue line. But Tommy left the force under a cloud, and only Andy knows that now he's hitting the bottle. So Andy is the most positive person on the job—because she knows first-hand where the job can take you, and she doesn’t want to go there. Swarek quietly believes that Andy could be made into a capable officer and though training officers are the forbidden fruit, Andy is feeling the pull of his confidence in her. Because she herself can’t help but wonder after an endless series of screw ups, can she really do this job? History Born Andrea McNally, Andy grew up in Toronto. her father was a cop like her, and actually was training officer for Oliver Shaw when he was a rookie with the force. Her mother left her father when she was 12. It is implied she has a new family somewhere else. It is not clear why her mother left but it may have something to do with her fathers job. It is also possible it has something to do with his alcoholism, but it is unclear whether this started before or after she left. When she was young her father took her on camping trips out in the woods Andy's luck with men may be not so thrilling. She was dating Detective Callaghan, until he cheated on her with his ex Jo Rosati. She has feelings for her training officer, Swarek, and in the last three episodes of season 2, Andy and Sam enter a relationship. Although she is a fighter, she has some weakness when it comes to Sam Swarek... Is she ready for this? After dancing around a relationship, the Sam and Andy take the plunge, unfortunately when Sam is in the middle of a dangerous undercover operation. Andy helps find and rescue Sam from the dangerous Jamie Brennan, but when the two are supsended for three months, Andy realizes that she can't stay in town and obey the orders to avoid Sam. Upon her return from Temagami at the end of their supsension, the two became an offical couple at the start of season 3. When Sam followed Andy's hunch instead of his own instincts and his best friend Jerry Barber was killed as a result, Sam was distraught and began to distance himself from Andy and his other friends at 15. Sam broke up with Andy, leaving her heartbroken and confused in the parking lot of the Penny. After ignoring her calls for weeks, Sam tries to repair the relationship when Andy finds herself in a life and death situation. Unsure of whether she can trust Sam, Andy leaves on an undercover mission with Nick Collins, leaving Sam sitting at the bar waiting for her at the end of season 3. Season 4 finds Andy returning from her six months of undercover with Nick Collins, hoping to get things back on track with Sam, only to learn that he has moved on with a new cop, Marlo Cruz. While it seems that Sam is immediately conflicted, and realizes that Andy didn't leave for undercover because she no longer has feelings for him, it looks like he may crack, but he continues his relationship with Cruz. When Andy realizes that Sam is no longer an option for her, she finds herself involved with Nick Collins, who has made it clear that he has true feelings for Andy, which jeopardizes her friendship with Nick's ex, Gail Peck. When Sam realizes that he may have lost Andy for good, he pours his heart out, just before getting shot in the station. The finale ends with Sam on the operating table, Andy by his side. '''Strengths' *Empathetic. Can bond with just about anyone. * Her Eybrow Game *Wants to make the world a better place—at any cost. * Her body - need we say more Weaknesses ''' *Over-analytical. Needs to learn to trust her gut. * Always compelled by Sams dimples *Too trusting. 'Doesn't always see the darker side of people. '''Andy's Secret ' *Her beloved retired-cop father Tommy McNally, whose badge she proudly wears, is drinking himself to death. *An intense attraction for her training officer: Sam Swarek. *She has a cabin in North Bay where she canoes. With an oar. *She can NOT ride a horse. *She enjoys chasing the wind on a horse. Category:Characters Category:Coppers Category:Rookies